The Fifth Race
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: A fifth race emerges from the shadows of Middle Earth to fight in the oncoming battle. One of the members joins the Fellowship and lends their aid in their quest. Follows the movie, except for a few places. Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A dark figure stood in the forest, looking out into the trees. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, creating long shadows that dappled the large clearing. Suddenly a shill whistle pierced the air. A huge beast landed in the clearing and roared at the sky, sending animals into hiding and birds into flight. The figure leaped the impossible distance to the creature's back, and the beast shook its head before taking flight. The animals stayed in hiding long after they were gone, for the beast stuck a primitive fear in them which no reason would overrule.

The figure gave a command and the creature set off in the direction of the Elven city Imaldris, or Rivendell. The figure's lips twitched slightly in the shadows under their dark hood. There was a secret meeting being held there, and they knew that they hadn't been invited, and weren't going to be any time soon. However, they were going anyway, whether they were welcome, or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Representatives of beings all across Middle Earth gathered in the stone courtyard in Rivendell's center. Each had come for the meeting involving a discovery that could alter history. The courtyard slowly filled, and the members laughed, murmured, and grumbled. Elrond sat down, and the rest soon followed his lead.

He gazed out at the various dwarves, elves, humans, and the hobbit, and hoped fervently that a fight would not break out amongst them. He cleared his throat and the noise soon died away. He stood and began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, and friends of old. You've been called to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

He paused to let his message sink in, and out of the silence came a single voice, the gender unidentifiable due to the voice being slightly muffled.

"If that is the case, then should not a representative of _each_ race be here? As far as I can see, only four out of five were present before I arrived. How very rude, Elrond, to forget to invite me."

Each member of the council turned and looked at the dark cloaked figure as they stepped into the courtyard. Elrond's eyes widened before a smile made its way onto his face.

"I had no idea you were still alive! But how? I saw that orc send his blade right through you during the battle. I assumed that you had died, but I assure you that had I known you were alive I would have sent for you immediately."

The figure laughed, "It will take more than an orc with a lucky hit to take the Ambassador of the Farglen down, Elrond. I thought you knew that by now." They snorted and continued, "Still can't believe that I survived that long almost to be taken down by a stupid orc. Did you see the size of his head? The thing practically had a pea for a brain!"

Elrond laughed and was about to respond when the representative for Gondor, Boromir, spoke up. "Excuse me, but who are you to come and interrupt a secret meeting of great importance? How are we to trust you when you wear that cloak to hide your identity? Show your face!"

Elrond stiffened, and looked sharply at the man. "Boromir, I would remind you that you are a guest in my council, and I would ask that you keep your distrust to yourself. This is an old friend of mine who I have fought beside on many occasions. Show some respect."

The figure raised their hand. "Elrond, it is fine. These are dark times; it is good to not easily trust strangers. Besides, it is not my identity that I wish to hide, but my appearance. I do not mind removing my hood."

With that, the figure removed their hood to reveal the beautiful face of a woman. She had long black hair tied into a high ponytail with a shorter section framing her face. She had fair skin and periwinkle eyes that shifted around the clearing.

"Well," she began, breaking the males out of their surprise, "this is quite the gathering you've set up here, my friend. Mighty dwarves, the graceful elves, the enduring humans. My word, Gandalf?!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"My goodness, is that you Glade? You've hardly changed a bit since I last saw you! How long ago was it, three decades?" Glade laughed.

"That seems about right. You, my friend, have gotten old since I last saw you though. Not much you can do about that though, eh? You've finally met your match, and it is nothing more than time passing by." She stepped back and saw the wizard's companion. She looked down and said softly, "By the Valar."

She sank to her knees in near-reverence. "By the Valar. Is that a hobbit? I haven't seen one of you in almost sixty years. Your people are some of the most amazing beings out there. You are generous and appreciate the simple things in life, unlike most. But what amazes me most is that despite your soft natures, you are some of the bravest, most resilient people out there. Where most would fail, you succeed. It is an honor to meet you, small one."

She finished by kissing his forehead softly, and Frodo looked slightly overwhelmed by the praise. Glade stood and Elrond remembered that she had no chair.

"Glade, would you like a chair?" he asked her. She raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"I figured it would be like old times where I simply stood during councils. If you don't mind, I would prefer that." He nodded his assent, and she moved to stand next to his chair on the right, which raised many eyebrows.

"If I may, milady, but who are you?" Strider asked of the woman. She gave a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"My name is Glade, and I am the Ambassador of the Farglen, which is located in the depths of Fangorn Forest. I represent the fifth race, the Fey." Seeing as everyone was trying to accept this information, Elrond decided to move the meeting along.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." he commanded the young hobbit. Frodo stood, and slowly made his way to the upraised pedestal in the center of the clearing. The moment he did so, Boromir's eyes grew.

"So it is true," he murmured, causing Strider to glance at him. Frodo sat down and sighed like a weight had been lifted from him. Glade glanced at the people around her. Most of the council had their eyes glued to the ring, and had strange, longing expressions on their face. Glade took her first look at the ring, and for a moment had an intense desire to pick it up, to wear it.

Suddenly she remembered every time the ring had pained her in the past, how many people it had killed. Her rage grew, and the ring lost its call. She felt herself almost flicker, but quelled her emotions in time.

Boromir leaned forward to stand and said, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. To the West, a pale light lingered. Voices crying, 'Doom is near at hand!'" he began to make his way toward the ring. "'Isuldir's Bane is found. Isuldir's Bane. . ." He reached out a hand for the ring.

Elrond stood shouting, "Boromir!" Gandalf stood as well, and spoke a few phrases of the Black Speech, or the _Grítl Bêrtyn_ in the words of Glade's people. Every person there clutched their head in pain. His words soon faded, and Elrond stood in his anger.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris." He said glaring at Elrond. Gandalf sat down and looked at the Elf Leader.

"I ask not for your pardon, Elrond. The Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf walked back to his seat as Boromir leaned forward again, creating unease in Glade.

"It is a gift." the Gondorian's words sent a pang of fear through Glade, and she exchanged an uneasy glance with Elrond. "It is a gift for the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" both Strider and Glade uttered at once. They exchanged a surprised glance before returning their attention to the Steward's son. He turned to face them with a mocking look upon his face. "None of us can." Strider continued as Glade looked at him with new respect; not many could resist the ring's pull. " The one ring answers to Sauron alone."

"And what," Boromir began, "would a ranger and a woman, who I do not believe is what she says she is, know of this matter?" He was almost smirking, Glade noticed. He was so sure of himself that he did not believe that they could respond. His mistake, she thought, for Elrond would not invite a mere ranger to a meeting as important as this.

"This is no mere ranger!" an elf exclaimed, standing. Glade blinked, for he had almost mimicked her thoughts. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. And I am sure Elrond has a reason for allowing the lady to stay. She must be what she says."

Glade turned to the man, Aragorn now and no longer Strider, and examined him anew. "Aragorn? Of course, how could I not see the resemblance? You are the spitting image of your father. Nice man he was. I was very sad when he passed. I remember seeing you when you were as high as my knee. You've grown so much that I didn't recognize you."

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. "I remember you! You came to visit my village when I was but seven years of age! You haven't changed a bit since then. You were friends with my father?" Glade nodded and turned back to Boromir.

"You wish for proof of my identity. I suppose you shall have your proof then." She stood, removed her cloak. It fell from her shoulders, revealing what it hid. She wore black boots and leggings under a black dress whose skirt was strips of fabric. The bodice of the dress had the design of a butterfly's wings etched onto silver fabric.

She turned and everyone then noticed a shimmering length of cloth flowing down her back. It started to move upwards, and they then realized that the cloth was really a pair of purple and black wings. Light flowed across them in waves, giving the impression that energy was flowing through them. The ends of the wings faded into a light shimmer.

She faced the council again and pointed towards the river. A stream of water arced over the buildings to flow in a circle around her. She bent the water into the shape of a life-sized wolf, and froze the water. She then returned to her position by Elrond's side.

The council shook off their surprise, and Boromir turned back to Aragorn. "Aragorn. This is Isuldir's heir?" The elf from before spoke again.

"And rightful king of Gondor." Aragorn shook his head and motioned for the elf to stop.

"_Sit down Legolas._" Glade turned and looked closer at the elf. So this was the famed archer and prince of Mirkwood.

The Gondorian turned toward Aragorn again. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." he spat as he returned to his seat. The atmosphere was filled with tension as Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said, breaking the tension. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice then. The ring must be destroyed." Glade said. "Otherwise, it would destroy us." The council shifted uneasily as the tension around the band of metal rose.

"What are we waiting for?" a dwarf, Gimli, growled angrily. He rose and slammed his axe down on the ring. It shattered like glass, and pieces were sent everywhere. Glade let out a grunt as one piece struck her stomach, and stayed there. She soon forgot about it in the following commotion over the shattered axe, and Frodo's reaction to the attack.

The young hobbit looked like he had a massive headache that began as soon as Gimli struck the ring. Glade was about to go to him when Elrond spoke up. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any means that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, to be cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this."

The entire council looked unsettled by his words. Glade herself felt a pang of fear go through her, and reached her mind out to the friend she left in the forest. They responded by sending her soothing images, and she thanked them before returning her attention to the courtyard.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, obviously worried as well and trying to mask it. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep. The Great Eye grows ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, filled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas rose to his feet again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond or Lady Glade has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Gimli's face grew angry.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he roared the Elf Prince. Boromir joined Legolas in standing.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Glade realized that Boromir was more afraid then he was willing to show. She felt a bit of pity for the man, she had her friend to comfort her, and he had no one. He was alone in his fear and mind.

Gimli also stood and shouted, "I would be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Aragorn closed his eyes, like he was getting tired of all their bickering and shouting. Glade gave an exasperated look at him and motioned towards the trio with her eyes. He gave her a wry grin in return.

At Gimli's statement the entire council rose to their feet, and everyone began shouting at each other. Glade went to stand by Aragorn, one of the only calm members left. "They are acting like children fighting over a toy. Don't they see that it is tearing them apart from the inside?" She saw Gandalf shake his head at the crowd. Her gaze continued left.

Frodo was staring at the ring with an expression of fear, pain, and. . .determination. Realization swept over her. Oh no, she thought, poor Frodo. He doesn't deserve this. However, if anyone could survive this, a hobbit could. She made her way over to the youngling and lowered herself to his level.

He looked up at her in fear, and she nodded reassuringly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He searched her eyes for a moment before nodding and standing up. She released him as he shouted, "I will take it! I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" The council grew silent as they stared at him in astonishment.

"Though," Frodo continued quietly, "I do not know the way." Gandalf looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn rose from his seat.

"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He walked over to join them, and knelt. "You have my sword." He stood behind Frodo as Legolas stepped forward.

"And you have my bow." he stated as he moved to stand behind Frodo as well. Gimli stepped forward after taking an axe from one of his brethren.

"And _my_ axe." he said, obviously trying not to be outdone by an elf. He stood next to Legolas, and they both looked uncomfortable with the proximity. Glade had to try hard not to chuckle at their expressions, despite the situation.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said, stepping closer. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." A rustling interrupted his final words.

"Here!" a hobbit shouted, emerging from the surrounding bushes. Glade smiled. She had heard the breathing of at least three other hobbits nearby, and when she had reached out to her friend, read that they had no bad intentions. It was possible to get the feelings of other peoples' minds, but required a significant amount of energy to do so, meaning she rarely did. She could not read the minds of anyone but her friend in the forest, and others like her friend.

The hobbit continued his speech. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Elrond looked at Glade slightly irritated that she hadn't alerted him to the hobbit's presence.

He remarked, "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He had a teasing expression on his face which made Glade let out a soft peal of laughter.

"Oi!" One of the other hobbits remarked as they ran into the clearing as well. "We're coming too!" Glade burst out laughing at Elrond's shocked expression as he searched for more hobbits to emerge from their surroundings, and he turned and gave her a mock glare.

"You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!" Glade's friend remarked, _That can be arranged._ She had to fight hard not to laugh. The other hobbit of the two newcomers spoke as well.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. . .quest. . .thing." he said. His friends turned and gave him a mocking glance.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." one remarked. Causing Pip to look at him in offense. Elrond gazed at the group, and appraised them.

"Nine companions." he mused. Glade moved to stand in front of the group.

"Ten, actually." she corrected. She turned to face Frodo. " The road ahead will be long and hard. There will be much danger. I give you my life to use for protection for as long as you need it. If fate is against us, may it be my body that grows cold, and not yours. I will make it so."

Elrond gave her a surprised look before shaking his head slightly and continuing. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He gazed at them proudly. That sly fox, Glade thought, he planned for this to happen!

"Great!" Pip said. "Where are we going?" The rest of the Fellowship looked at him incredulously. Glade laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I think you and I are going to get along pretty well, Pip. Oh, and we're headed to Mordor, specifically, Mount Doom." His look of horror made her laugh again. "Well, I'll be off. I have a friend I need to talk to Elrond. You know where I'll be if you need me." Glade exited the pavilion and the council watched as she disappeared from sight.

"What friend?" Frodo asked. The rest of the Fellowship nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Aragorn said thoughtfully.


End file.
